Described herein is a device for installation in a motor vehicle, with a display device which is designed for depicting objects, with a computing device for controlling the display device, and with a stowage unit, into which a first end region of the display device is inserted. In a stowage position of the display device, the entire display device is inserted in the stowage unit and, starting from the stowage position, a useful region of the display device is extendable out of the stowage unit by a predeterminable use distance. Further aspects of the disclosure relate to a motor vehicle having such a device, and to a method for operating such a device.
The use of such devices is widespread in the automobile sector, for example for depicting and processing information for vehicle occupants.
German Patent Application Publication 101 15 050 A1 describes a display device with a display, wherein the rear side of the display has a supporting structure in the form of a flexible frame. The display can be stored in a “parking state” between two sheet metal elements and can be protected by the same, wherein the sheet metal elements define a channel. The display here is flexible and can be extended out of the channel and brought into an unambiguously predetermined position by a self-coiling spool. In the unambiguously predetermined position, the display is held by a plurality of structural elements, lined up next to one another, of the frame.
European Patent Application Publication 1 637 387 A1 describes a display device for a vehicle, which includes what is referred to as electronic paper for depicting information. The electronic paper can be rolled up in a sleeve and is fixed by a slideable lattice grate, which is arranged on the rear side of the electronic paper, in such a manner that the electronic paper has a substantially flat surface.
A glove compartment with a screen is known from German Patent Application No. 10 2010 047 625 A1. The glove compartment is formed below a dashboard of a motor vehicle and includes a movable flap for opening and closing the glove compartment. A screen is integrated here in the movable flap and is extendable out of the flap.